Lethallian
by Legionary Prime
Summary: Two Dalish Elves. Both ripped from their clans through a tragedy. One with a desire for vengeance. The other is tormented by the guilt of the past. When these two meet, their lives will change forever. Male Mahariel/Velanna. Rated T for some language, minor blood and minor violence. May go up.


A/N This was an idea I had while replaying Awakening recently. Wouldn't the Male Dalish Warden and Velanna make a good couple? Depending on how you interact with her? I was somewhat disappointed that BioWare had no female elf companion in Dragon Age for the elf characters, especially a Dalish one, so my Male Dalish Elf normally went with Morrigan and my female one was forever alone. Shame there aren't that many MaleDalishWarden/Velanna stories. Most chapters will be short but some will be long. I plan on expanding this story to the end of Awakening and post-Awakening. I am willing to accept ideas as well. As for my reasons for pairing these two together will be explained later. Don't want to spoil it for you.

This story is currently rated T but may go up due to future content.

Main pairing: Lydon Mahariel and Velanna. Others will soon follow but some are secret

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Age. If I did, then there would have been romance options in Awakening.

Lethallan Chapter 1:

From Humble Beginnings

Velanna stared in despair at her dead clansman.

Killed by the _Shemlen._ She spat out that word.

She stood over the graves of her clansmen as she heard footsteps. Velanna looked over her shoulder and saw her fellow Dalish Elf from earlier. The Grey Warden, the so-called 'Hero of Ferelden'. With him were two humans, one a mage and the other an archer, and a dwarf.

She let out a small cough, but the ones behind her could easily hear it. "How can the Dalish hope to revive their past if we slaughter each other like animals."

The Warden approached her and said "You were the one that started it," he said.

Velanna didn't want to believe it, but he was right in a way. "I just wanted to die with my loved ones. Will you give me that at least?" she begged.

"I just want to talk," he bluntly said.

She noticed his voice sounded experienced. He has seen battle countless times, mostly with the Darkspawn. But, he looked familiar. Maybe she saw him at the last gathering of the Dalish Clans, perhaps? His markings look familiar as well. She remembers his keep at least, Merathari. The former Keeper let out a laugh "Talk."

"The Humans are not to blame for what happened here," he said.

How? How could he say that? After what they did to us? Drove us from our homeland and destroyed most of our history? How could he defend them?

"You expect me to believe that?" she spat. "What of the weapons? And of my sister's disappearance?"

"They were planted here by the Darkspawn," he said.

It started to make a bit more sense now. But, what would the Darkspawn have to gain for this? Weren't they mindless beasts? Especially without an Archdemon to lead them?

"I was wondering why anyone would discard these weapons. But, you say the Darkspawn planted them? They killed my people and took my people?" she said with doubt.

"I found this on an emissary. I think it may be yours," he said as he approached Velanna.

Velanna turned around and saw that he held out a trinket. She stared in shocked as she recognized it.

I twas her sister's!

"That was Seranni's. She would never, willingly, part with that. Our mother gave it to her before she died. Why would the Darkspawn do this?"

She recalled the death of her mother, and that she told Velanna to protect her sister. She failed her mother and her people.

"Curiosity? Malice?" the other elf said.

"It does not matter. There is a chance my sister may still be alive! I have to find her!" she declared.

"Let me help you," he said.

"You do? You want to help Seranni? Why?" she asked.

"I wouldn't want to help a fellow Dalish suffer," he said. So he still cares about his people and that traveling with Humans hasn't clouded his judgment. Good.

"And I pledge my magic to your cause," she said.

"Great, just what we needed. Another twitchy magic sort. Skirt boy was bad enough," The dwarf said.

"Hey, I take offense to that!" The blonde human said.

"Who cares." The dwarf said back.

"It seems we must band together. I... apologize for my actions." It was hard to say, and even then, she didn't want to admit it. "Now, where should we seek the Darkspawn?"

"Tunnels, most likely," The Dalish Warden said.

Velanna remembered the old mine nearby. "There is an abandoned mine someways to the north of here. It spreads far into the Earth. We may be able to find the Darkspawn there."

"By the way, what is your name?" Velanna asks.

"Lydon Mahariel," he said.

Velanna couldn't help but think that she had heard that name somewhere. But, now was not the time. She has to find Seranni.

* * *

A/N: There you have it. My first story in over a year. Most of my older stories are either cancelled, hiatus or being rewritten. Now, I plan on characterizing Velanna a bit differently then in Awakening as I didn't like how she acted to the Dalish Warden as if he was Human. And I always wanted to see these two together and thought it was an okay pairing. Shame that I only have seen two fics with this pairing. I blame Nathaniel.

Now, don't expect a whole lot of the same dialogue from the game. Most of the early chapters will take place during Awakening so do expect some of the game dialogue to be in it, but not all of it. Don't expect the chapters will be in 'epic' length like some stories do. Most of the chapters will be around a thousand words long. There will be some long chapters, but not that much. The chapters will mainly be from the POV of Velanna or Lydon Mahariel. There will be other characters in with their own chapters or POV's, but not a lot. Like Alistair for example. I got big plans for him.

I already got chapter 2 done, but I won't be posting it now as I'll have to leave soon for the weekend and where I am going has no internet connection.

Please review or favorite.

Now, for the Dragon Age Origins Choices:  
Recruited all companions, including Shale, and did all their loyalty quests.

Bhelen became King.

Sided with Caridn and destroyed the Anvil of the Void.

Saved the Circle Mages.

Broke the Werewolf Curse.

Did NOT defile the Urn of Sacred Ashes and killed the Dragon Cultists.

Did NOT kill Connor or Isolde but did the Circle ritual instead of Blood Magic.

Killed Loghain

Alistair became sole Monarch.

Anora took her father's place as Teyrn of Gwaren.

Alistair did the Dark Ritual with Morrigan.

Spared Avernus in Warden's Keep

Burned King Cailan's body in Return to Ostagar.

I hope I did not forget anything.


End file.
